


A reflection of me, A reflection of you, a dream you sought to find in this crazy world

by Red_CELEBRATION



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Gonna start off light though, Humanized digimon, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Team as Family, dark themes ahead, overly dependent sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: In a world where the line between digital and real is thin heroes will rise up to face against the evil that plagues their world. Only they'll need a little help seeing as they've forgotten.Watch as the Royal knights, plus some others, try to reclaim their world.Though, that might be a little tricky considering they're all human now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon ain't mine.   
> So I'm going to add romance further down the line, but also try to add darker themes to story as I go. Please wish me luck and I hope you all enjoy this. R&R.
> 
> P.S: I kinda need help too though coming up with designs so if anyone wants to help please do. I really need it.

Day by day

It seems that you all forget

These bonds we’ve built

These memories we forged through thick and thin

Day by day

I see it all fade away

Sometimes I wonder if it’s all just a dream laid awake

Day by day

It seems that I’m the only one sinking

Struggling

Grasping 

Day by day

I forge my own way

Trying to find my own truth in this world of lies

Day by day

_ I _ began to fade away

Day by day

Is the only way I can live.

 

                 The figure of a young boy in a white dashed across the street. His shockingly pale white hair with golden edged tips and blue stripes made him stand out from the crowd even further than his light attire. His bright golden-green eyes darted to the side widening as he caught glimpse the thing he was running from. The boy began to exert more force into his legs urging them to go faster. 

                  From behind him the shadow grinned. A devilish look to it as it reached out to him with a sharp clawed hand. 

                The boy then, suddenly, took a sharp turn to his left evading the claw aimed for him. The claw impaled the dark street floor shocking many of the people crossing. Snarling the shadow lunged onto the buildings and began to chase the boy once again.

                However; once it had latched onto the building the shadow could not find the boy. 

                From behind the shadow appeared another figure. The shadow, however, noticed the other figure too late. It turned around, and the last image it saw was of a shining blade whose light hid the one wielding it. The shadow closed it’s eyes as the blade swung down upon it.

                  Gasping for breath the young boy leaned against the wall of a deserted building. The floor was falling apart at the seams with a large hole in the center of it all. He slid down, back still pressed against the wall, and sat there for who knows how long before the choker around his neck began beeping.

               Sighing he pressed a finger to the star shaped charm of the choker and waited. His wait was not in vain for a distorted voice came speaking through.

              “Ȁ̵̛̖̺̥̙͈ ̵̝̖͆͛j̸̜̠̬̤͍̈́̌͒o̸͔̜̿́̓͐̍b̶̙̫͊̀̈́͊ ̵̺̠̎ẇ̶͈̰̰̑̊͠͝ͅe̸̢̞̟͔͛l̴̨̮͙͇̑͗̔l̷̗̳̪͎̂̾ ̷̪͈͔̖̀̊̓̒́d̷̥̯͈̰̪̀̇̒̉̕o̷̩̜̣͈̍n̴̘͔̭̮̍̽é̶̛̘͔̺̮͍̚.̴̬͇̓ ̴̫̦̜̫̍́̌̅R̸̙̆ḝ̴̛̳̀͒̽t̸͖͚̼͌͜ų̶̛͕̹̺̝͐r̸̠̳̙̓̎́n̷͔̞̄ ̵̡̺̥̳͋̂̄̌̓ţ̴̤̜̎́̒o̵͍̠̜̹͒͒́̾ ̸̨̘̻̭̟̇̒̀́H̸̓̆̆̒͜ẻ̴̼̦ͅå̶̦̗̈̀̊d̵͖̻͙͚͙͗̽͋̔̍q̴̢̭̠̰̙̓û̶͚̱̖̟̗͐̀̓̆ä̴̮͍́̅͋̀̈r̸̢̛͎̟̔̕t̴͇̥̜̓̾̍́̕e̷͇̥̘͆̃̄̅̍ŗ̵̖̆̈́s̵͈͚̮̜̱̈ ̷̦̓̈́̒̽Ő̸ͅp̶͈̫͓͔͕̈́e̵̼̅v̷̙̆ä̵̡͔̾̎̈́͘.̸̹͈͕͆̃͑͝ ̵̞͎̞̽́̂̊͠I̵̞͇̰͗͆̂̚ ̵̱̝̹͎͐̾͒̃̕h̶̡͕̳̀͠ͅa̵̫̩̐v̵̝̬̖̲̭̀̋e̸̦̘̟̣̪̿ ̶͈̞̟̼̀̉͌͂ͅḁ̵̭̰͖̦͌ ̵͇̰͇̮̾́̓̿n̸͉͛è̶͇̯̇͝w̵̧̾̅͑ ̶̥̓̈́́̽ą̵̟̩̥͖͌̈́̇͆͠s̶̬̪̥͐͒̚s̶̞̾i̵̢͈̾̄͝ġ̴̩͖͇̓̎n̸̹̪͉̽m̸͚͉̣̅̿e̴͕͓̤̟̎͋͑̕͘ņ̴̔͒̏͝t̵̛͖̓͝ ̷̡̡͍̻̹̀͋̾̂f̵͈͂̒͌̈́̃õ̵̰̤̬̫̓̿͐r̴̰̠̻̖͚͝ ̴̯̻͚͔͆͌̍y̷̯̿͌̕ǫ̷̹̟̗̞̎u̷̮̫͖̕.̴̧͇̞̺͒ͅ”̸” ̷

 

                Opeva sighed but rose from the ground nonetheless. He had closed his eyes as he inhaled but opened them once again when he exhaled. He smiled, “Okay Kajil-sama! Do you want me to pick up some food while I’m still over here?”

               Kajil chuckled, “N̸̛̥̽͋̎͊͂̉ò̴̧̝͉̙͙̪̘̫̄,̷̥̲̩̊͑ ̸̦͚͎̲̹͙͇̙͇̐̎͐͌̑̀̚I̶̛̛̻͙͎͎̿̐̈͐̏̈̊̃̊͊͠'̸͓̞͎̤͓͔̙́̉̒̀̅͘͝ͅṃ̶̬̼̘̂͝ ̴̦̮̬̣̤̳͚̫͓͇́͆̏͝f̴̢̢͖̠̮̠̬͎̝̀̅̔̋̕͠i̸̧̪̠̫̱̋̚̕͜ń̸̛̳̯͈͕̣͚̹̩͛͛͛̈͘͝ĕ̴͍͇̙̙͔͉̝̽͘̚.̸̤̎̌͛̑̇ ̷̡͓͇̠͍̱̻͔͙͘T̷̢̛͉̪̥̞̳̫̽̉̌͌̆̕͝h̵̢̧͙̘̲̗̞̱̘̮͈͍̭̊̎̊̐̑̒̕͝ą̸̑̈́̿n̸͍̞̪̜̭̰̗͎͜͝k̸̩̠̈̅̄̕͜ ̴̧͖͕͎̗͚͉̱͈́̏ÿ̴̢̼̞͔̼͇͓͚͚̬̫̳́͜ō̴̡u̵͔̖͉̐̉͂̀͂̄̽́̓͝ ̷̧̥̳̪̞̜̰͆͊̈̇̃̀͛̄̇̓̈́̕͝h̴̻̮̮͙̤͈̮̲̬̝͆̽̂o̷̢̨̧̫̞̙͓̙͈̥̞͊̋͊̊͝͠͝͝ͅw̶̛͚̱̺̠̺͑̏̒̿̍͋̇̽̽́͘̕ḛ̶̛̈͗̑́̂̽̇̔̽̅͝v̷̞̿̀̎̀̉̒͊̃̒͝͝ë̶̟͍̱̟͕̦̜̼̣̱͇͗͒̓̈́̈͊͜ͅr̶̢̨͚̣͔̱̤͔̻͔͖͔̲̒͒̅̐,̸̨̥͚̜̲͖̤̳̝̻̔͛ͅ ̶̥̫̋̆͂̏Ó̴̲͎̠̥̹̣̤̖̰̱̟̾̌͆̽̌̉̕͝ͅp̸̩͈͉͔̼̤̼̰̗̱͊͒͂̒̔͗̓̎̐̓̓̕ḗ̶̘̗͙͇͙͖̍̈́̂v̴̳͋͐̓́̈́̀̔ȧ̵̠̱̖͍̐́̅́̑̏́͗̚͝.̷̨̥̺̠͓̅̀̒̑̈́̏̿̑̆͘ ̵͖̠̈́͆͌Ş̵̢̧̢̛͕͔̖̯̫͙͈̤͊̔͒͐̌̕ͅe̷̛͉e̷̲̦̞̝̮̰̎̍̔̑͛̾̌̚ ̸̘͗̑̐̉̚ỳ̷̡͔̾̽̐́̋͋̇ȏ̸̟̩̱̹̲̫̍͘ǘ̶̹̟̘̻̜̩̀ͅ ̶̲̙͔̟̭̯̗̺͎̠̥̋͒̀̓̔̊̊̈́͛̔̊͒͂͜ṡ̴̡̛͙̫̻̞̪͚̤̲͖̀̎͊̉͛̍̈́̐͘ȏ̶͈̰̳̰͕̿́͛̀͒͆͂̚ͅơ̴̢̰̼͔̈́͛́̽̑̒͒̚n̷̡̪̠͎̱̫̳̱̈́.̷̯̬͙̎̆̇̊̽̾͒́̾̕ͅ”

 

               Opeva nodded his head, “Yup! See you soon Kajil-sama!” And with that the connection was terminated, leaving Opeva alone with silence in the forgotten building. He edged towards the large empty gap in the floor. His messy white gold hair fluttering in the passing breeze. He began to hum softly to himself.

              Soon he was at the edge of the gap staring down at a bright light down below. He grinned to himself before pushing off the ledge and jumping into the light. He was gone a few seconds later, leaving nothing to suggest that he had ever been there.

 

                 In another world much different stood a delicate white cloaked figure. They sat along the edge of a flower field; their hands running across the heads of two cat like creatures. One white and purple while the other was black with purple. Both creatures laid asleep on the figure’s lap, purring in response to the attention. 

                 It was in that moment that the figure raised their hooded head to stare into the sky. Where it had once been a beautiful day with clear blue skies it was now a dark and dreary day with tormented skies that cried out.They sighed and rose to their feet carefully carrying the pair of cats in their small arms back to the castle.

               They stopped and turned back to stare. “And so it begins once again. The countdown to our demise.” They closed their eyes and a weary smile closed over their lips. “I shouldn’t be so pessimistic. Heh, for all I know there might be a miracle right around the corner.” The figure resumed in their path towards the luminous white castle ahead. 

                Storm clouds brewed over a certain area of the world and the echoing screeches of wailing screams continued out throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I know that it might be hard to read what the dialogue in the mess says so here it is without the mess:
> 
> 1: A job well done. Return to Headquarters Opeva. I have a new assignment for you.  
> 2: No I'm fine. Thank you however, Opeva. See you soon.


End file.
